During the repair of automatic transmissions, especially in the Mercedes automobile, some of the assembly is carried out with the transmission housing generally central axis in the vertical position, with the forward end facing upward. Some parts are placed in the housing, and further assembly is of such nature that the movements required may displace the previously assembled parts. The previously assembled parts cannot be inspected as assembly proceeds, or after it is completed, to assure the correctness of their positions.
The first assembled parts consists, in part, of a combination of seals and a thrust bearing ring that can cause very early failure of the transmission if they are compromised by disturbing assembly movements that occur after they are no longer visible. The problem is made more detrimental by the nature of the coming failure. The vehicle usually lasts a few miles before it has to be recovered and towed back for corrective work.
There is a need for tools that enable the assembly of the troublesome internal parts before they are installed into the housing. The needs provide the objects of the invention.